Heroes: Trials of Glory
by Shane Kor
Summary: A young boy, who has amnesia, journeys to find his own way, and his memories. NOT XIII, THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY! Rated M to be on the safe side.


**Alright guys and girls, this story has been in the making for a few years now. I felt bad because of the very long hiatus with Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends, and so, a sneak peek at some of the stories I am writing. A new chapter for legends will be up in a couple of days, so I must ask for a little more patience. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Heroes: Trials of Glory. **

_Why did I run? That was simple; if I didn't escape, who would be the one to repay you for the destruction you caused._

_Jango Aldano_

A wanderer, that's all I've become over the years. A year of searching and not one person could teach me; not only the true physical skills of a swordsman, but also the discipline and structure of one. Looking around, I saw the short grass of the plains around me. I looked at the orange sky, to see the light of the sun dimming as it sank below the horizon I closed my eyes, and images of blood and slaughter filled my vision, and the sound of weapons clashing and arrows singing their deadly song rang in my ears. I tried to cover my ears, but it was no use, the horrible images and sounds still looked fresh. I fell to the ground and balled up. The episode had me in its grip.

"_We need to find a way out, the marauders are everywhere," a voice said. I looked up and saw a man of seventeen years old standing over me, with arrows in embedded in the wood of his shield, and a scythe in his armored hand. "Can you hear me? We NEED to get out," The man said again._

"_Okay, I'm with you…" _

I snapped back to reality as my head jerked forward. I looked at the sky, it was a very dark blue, and a white crescent lit up the night time sky. I slowly stood up and checked my meager rations and gear. My machete was on my belt, wrapped in a homemade scabbard, while my knife was hanging loose from the other side of my belt. I looked down the plains, looking for any sign of human travel, or at least a tree to sleep in tonight. I continued down to the lowest part of the plains. The shrubbery and the trees became dense as I hiked down. A few trees bowed down and intertwined with each other, creating an ideal shelter. I knelt down, and crawled under the arrangement of trees. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come.

"_Jango, are you alright?" another voice said this time. I looked from my opponent and the voice. A female about thirteen years old was looking at me concerned. I got up and brushed myself off, making a bit of a dust cloud as I did. _

"_Yeah, I'm good," I said to the girl. _

"_Good, we need you if we are going to get out," she said to me. I nodded, I heard a rumbling noise, and looked up._

"_Rockslide, watch out," I yelled to her. She looked up and screamed as the rocks fell down. The dust from the rockslide obscured my vision for a moment. When it cleared, the boulders blocked the path, and the girl was nowhere to be found. I fell down, sobbing. The man from earlier pulled me up, trying to get me to fight again._

"_She's gone Jango, we have to move on," he said. _

"_Okay, I guess I'm with you…"_

I snapped awake, and looked around. I found that I was back in that tree. The episodes are getting stronger, I thought. I left my shelter and left the woods and reentered the plains. I looked up and saw a blue sky and bright yellow sun.I moved to the South again, farther away from where I left.

_**White flash erupts into flashback***_

"_Jango, where is Jake?" a man with snow white hair and green eyes asked me. I stared at him blankly._

"_Who is that, and where am I" I said. The man looked crestfallen._

"_Looks like you've lost your memory. Your name is Jango, my son Jake was your best friend, and you're in the…" The man was cut off by a bullet through his chest. He collapsed to the floor, and his green coat was turning crimson. I looked up to where the shot rang out, and saw a man with a pistol and knife. _

"_You're next punk, this is what you get when you mess with us," The man said. He started to raise his pistol to eye level. I blinked, and next thing I knew, I had a pistol in my hand, and my finger was clutching the trigger. I looked at the attacker, and saw a hole in his head. I looked at the slaughter in front of me with a horrified expression. I dropped the gun, and looked down at the man who had helped me up in the first place, and knelt. He looked at me._

"_I know everything must seem confusing at the moment, but in the future it will become clear, but not here. Run to the south, to a region called Opantos. There you will find a life call your own. A way to live."_

I snapped back to reality, and looked forward once again, and started walking again. As the sun reached its peak, I saw a road in the distance. I slowly walked toward it, and at once I noticed a group of man-made structures to one side of the road.

"I could wait and see if there are more towns nearby, or I can take my chances with this town," I thought to myself. I slowly made up my mind on my course of action. I walked in through the city gates.

**Alright, I know it seems all over the place right now, but it's meant to be. It will eventually stop, but anyways, hope you enjoyed it. R&amp;R please. Shane out.**


End file.
